This invention is a hand-held wire stripper. In particular, the invention concerns a wire stripper which has a set of reciprocating jaws on which are mounted reciprocating wire stripper blades. Tools of this type provide an action in which the blades close on the end of a wire to cut its insulation and form an insulation slug to be pulled off the end of the wire. After the slug is cut the jaws separate in a direction generally parallel to the wire to pull the insulation slug off the conductor. This is followed by the blades opening to release the wire and by the jaws reclosing to prepare for the next cycle of operation. Typically wire strippers of this type also have a set of reciprocating grippers mounted on the jaws and which move generally in tandem with the blades to close on the unstripped portion of the wire and hold it fixed while the slug is pulled off. An example of a wire stripper of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,936, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to a wire stripper of the type described which is intended for use in a high-volume, high-precision production environment, such as the aerospace industry, although it is not limited to such use. In this type of application the stripping specifications demand that the copper or other metal conductor of the wire cannot be nicked during the stripping process. Neither can the insulation be torn, stretched or shredded at the cut line; it must be cut through cleanly but without nicking the metal conductor. Thus arises the need for high precision. Also, the repetitive nature of the work requires a tool of sound ergonomic design that minimizes radial or linear deviation of the user's wrist. That is, the tool should permit the user to maintain a neutral wrist position, not one that is cocked or tilted. It is also desirable that the tool be as light as possible while also being able to withstand the rigors of continual use. Ease of use can also be increased by minimizing the squeezing force required of the users to effect the full cycle of the tool. Prior art wire strippers leave room for improvement in all of these areas.